BBC: Big Brother Contest
by imasara
Summary: It’s the main event of the year. Everywhere in the country are advertisements for the “BBC”, the Big Brother Contest, and everyone asks themselves the same question “Who is the best big brother?” CROSSOVER, HUMOUR, LANGUAGE, WEIRD
1. Maegaki

**BBC  
Big Brother Contest**

**Author's note**:My second fan-fiction, BBC – Big Brother Contest, was inspired by a fanart I had seen once. This fanfic is a crossover project, which means it contains characters from the following Manga / Anime:

- Digimon  
- Dragonball Z (characters also appearing in Dragonball GT, but I want them to be younger, so it's the DBZ timeline)  
- Family Complex (characters also appearing in Princess Princess)  
- Inuyasha  
- Naruto  
- Ouran High School Host Club  
- Shaman King  
- Weiß Kreuz  
- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
- Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters, shows, manga; Hell, I don't even own the fanart that inspired me. I'm just doing this because it's fun…

**Summary**: It's the main event of the year. Everywhere in the country are advertisements for the "BBC", the Big Brother Contest, and everyone asks themselves the same question "Who is the best big brother?" CROSSOVER, HUMOUR, LANGUAGE, WEIRD


	2. Chapter 1: Worthy

* * *

Chapter 1: Worthy

* * *

"_This Friday is the day after Thursday, the great day everyone has looked forward to for so long. We'll finally present to you the BBC…" _Sasuke turned off the TV, it was so damn annoying. Everyone talked about the oh-so-great BBC event and chatted about what BBC was anyway. Some supposed it was just another Daily Soap, others said it might be a Game Show but no one knew. The raven haired teen couldn't care less. He wasn't interested in any TV Shows; he still had better things to do, like killing his brother. The mere thought of his brother, Itachi, made the raven's blood boil. One fine day, he would avenge his clan by killing his older brother.

The raven stood up and walked over to his alarm clock. It was already half past one. The birds chirped, the sun shone through the blinds of his room, everything looked peaceful, happy and Sasuke knew that he hated that day already. It was Wednesday and Kakashi had told Team 7 earlier that there wouldn't be any missions that day. Kakashi had taken the day off to buy new supplements which meant that he wanted to buy some porn magazine. Sasuke shuddered at the mere thought; his teacher could be disgusting sometimes if he wanted to be.

He went to his mailbox to see if there was any important letter in it. After he had managed to duck from his fangirls who tried to glomp him again, he looked through his post quickly. Love letters, bills, more love letters… He kept the bills while throwing the love letters away. Suddenly his gaze caught another letter. It didn't look like another filthy love letter but it wasn't a bill either. "BBC," he read the addresser aloud as he walked back inside the mansion.

He opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Mr Sasuke Uchiha,_

_You've been chosen to be on the jury of our new show, BBC.  
You'll be voting the best big brother. _

_There'll be 10 people who are going to participate in this contest. _

Please notice that you can't decline this invitation since your own big brother had already agreed to participate in this contest.

_A car will bring you to the studio on Friday 16th._

_If you have further questions please feel free to contact me._

_Sincerely,  
__  
Tamaki Sou  
__  
President & Host of BBC (Big Brother Contest)_

Sasuke's eye twitched at the rude letter he had received. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed loudly, unable to hide the annoyance he was feeling.

He wanted to throw it away when his mind started to work properly again.  
Itachi would be there… It was Sasuke's chance to avenge his clan after so many years had passed. The younger Uchiha knew what he had to do, regardless whether it could be a trap, he would be there and kill this filthy bastard that was his older brother.

He gazed at the letter one last time before he went to buy some more kunai, shuriken and some other weapons. 'Friday will be great,' he thought with anticipation.

**A/N**: Ah, short chapter, wasn't it? Well, it's just the beginning. I'll make sure to keep the participators busy. –hehe–  
Actually, I'm unsure whether it was a good idea to write such a big crossover but I needed at least ten big brothers + a host…  
It was hard to think about a host. I only knew he should be charismatic, honest, fair, and well rather stupid… Tamaki seemed to be a good choice.  
Please don't ask me who'll win the contest. Honestly, even I don't know who will win it yet.  
I only knew the participators and the kind of things they have to do.


	3. Chapter 2: Remember to flash the toilet

* * *

Chapter 2: Remember to flash the toilet

* * *

When Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha happily, he bumped into another raven haired youth. "You dumbass—", the Uchiha started but was cut off immediately by the mocking voice of the other young man. "Look who we have here. It's the great Sasuke Uchiha who's too absorbed in looking at his small weenie instead of looking where he's going! Oh my lord, how may I please you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously when he heard those sarcastic words. The other dark haired boy smiled at him in a teasing way. Oh, how Sasuke wished to punch the other's light off immediately. But being an Uchiha meant to remain calm when others were trying to tease him, so Sasuke did the only possible thing when he tried to murder, or at least scare, the other to death.

Sai found that actually pretty amusing when he decided to tease his counterpart even more. "Oh, are we in a bad mood, my dearest? Is it your stomach? Poor you, PMSing every month," he said in a false sympathy for the Uchiha.

If Sasuke weren't pissed off already, he would be pissed off by now. He, the last Uchiha, wasn't some moody girl! No, he was some moody boy, damn it!

"You should know that only girls have a menstruation every month, therefore only females can have a PMS, you moron." Sasuke hissed at the other boy. Sai's smile only grew wider as he leaned forward, so his following words would tease the other raven even more. "That describes you best, doesn't it, Sasuke-chan? With such a small weenie like yours, you might as well be a female."

Sasuke pushed the other raven away harshly. "Hn. If you weren't such a waste of my precious time, I would punch you into the next week," the Uchiha looked down at the other dark haired boy, the threat he just said was clearly evident in his eyes. "Now get out of my way, you midget," he said while he stretched his own body, so he would look taller than Sai.

Said boy just chuckled lightly.

"Humph," was everything Sasuke was willing to say as a reply. Why was he here again? He wanted to buy weapons, didn't he? Sasuke walked past Sai, bumping into his shoulder harshly in the progress.

After a while Sasuke calmed down and headed towards the weapon shop, whistling a song as he did so. Everyone around him stood still when they regarded the usual stoic and proud Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was whistling a song and looked happy somehow! Some people who passed by assumed that he was one of Orochimaru's spies and ran to the Hokage to tell her, others dropped dead immediately and a few other people wondered what the fuck the Uchiha was whistling. Sasuke was exited. He would be able to kill his stupid brother in a short amount of time.

Sai, who had followed Sasuke, was now offering pictures of the usual stoic boy in a happy mood to his fangirls.

"Ten pictures in each set! See a happy Sasuke Uchiha, whistling songs! Random pictures in each set! Collect them all! Ten pictures of Sasuke Uchiha for only $25!!!" Sai knew that those pictures were rare and he knew that those obsessive Sasuke fangirls would even pay with their lives in order to see the raven haired Uchiha smiling happily.  
And Sai's pictures were sold out immediately, leaving a very satisfied artist behind.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Sai called out to Sasuke while he ran after him. Sasuke growled annoyed in reply. "Not that I'm concerned, my dearest ice princess, but why are you so happy?" the Uchiha just glared at him. "You're right, it's none of your business," he said calmly. "Oh, come on. I'll even give you 0.2 of the money I've earned by selling your pictures. How's that? Great deal, isn't it?" Sai offered the other raven haired boy his hand to seal the deal. "Why don't you keep the money and buy clothes that might actually fit you?" Sasuke said without even looking at the offered hand. "You're no fun, Sasuke-chan," Sai pouted before he regained his emotionless expression "So… When will you meet up with your brother?" Sasuke turned around to face the other raven. "How do you—", he started but was once again cut off by Sai. "How do I know?" Sai asked casually. "That, my dear chicken butt, is none of your business. But remember one thing when you're in that show, it can be nice to have an older brother, you know?" and with that Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a stunned Uchiha behind.

**A/N**: Humph, this chapter wasn't much longer. Somehow I couldn't stop thinking about "The last Unicorn" when I wrote "The last Uchiha"… Umm… Why would someone attach a false horn to him? This chapter might sound like I bashed Sasuke a lot. Well folks, I don't want to bash him. He's my favourite character after Sai, so why would I bash him? Hmm… Sai's is kind of greedy, isn't he? Well, one might as well say he's got a sense for a good business. Whatever. The title was very, very random. I couldn't think of anything so I asked my older sister to tell me some various titles. That's how I ended up with this.


End file.
